


Nightdreams

by sabershadowkat



Series: Nightdreams [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nightdreams [nite-dreems] n. <br/>1. The equivalent of a daydream, only occurring after the sun sets.<br/>2. Something Spike has about Buffy quite often.<br/>Season 4 implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightdreams

"Could you be any more obnoxious?" Buffy said, glaring at Spike's back as he opened his apartment door. "I swear, if you weren't helpful at times, I'd end my misery by staking you." 

"Please do," Spike muttered to himself, having listened to her complaining the entire way to his place. 

"And what was up with that stupid caveman routine at the park?" she continued, not having heard him. She followed him through the doorway, closing the door behind her. "Since when did you become the boss of me? Hel-lo? I am the Slayer, you are the annoying helper. That means, you do what I say." 

He turned in the small entryway and faced her. He wished she would shut up. "Since when?" 

"Since you have to," Buffy stated. "So do it. No more Mr. Do-What-I-Want-And-Ruin-Buffy's- Shoes-In-The-Process, no more-" 

With a single step, he slammed her back against the door to the apartment and smashed his mouth down upon hers. He'd had enough. Months of frustration, annoyance, anger over his situation and anger over his reaction to being constantly near Buffy poured into the savage attack on her mouth. 

His hands fumbled with the fastenings of her jeans, while his tongue invaded her mouth, drawing her into battle. His blunt teeth bruised her lips, but she did not shove him away. When he got the pants undone, he yanked them down as he dropped to his knees, then he attacked her dark snatch without pause. She whimpered and clawed at his skull as he sucked ferociously on her clit. She climaxed within a short amount of time, drenching his chin with a flood of warm juices. 

Not giving her time to do anything, he reached up and pulled her down to the floor, forcing her onto her knees. Her weight was on her forearms, her forehead was laying on the scuffed vinyl tile, her ass was in the air. Spike shoved his own jeans down around his thighs, freeing his hard shaft. He grabbed her hip with one hand, his cock with the other, positioned himself, then plunged inside of her with a vicious thrust. 

He slammed into her with enough power to bruise her, his fingers marring her skin, yet she was keening in pleasure with each thrust. He lifted her hips higher, angling her sharply, so he hit her G-spot. She screamed out as she climaxed a second time and he snarled as her inner walls clenched around him. With several more hard thrusts, he exploded into orgasm, spilling himself deep within her.

"-and are you even listening to me? You're not, are you? God, you make me sooo mad," Buffy said, glaring at him as she stood in front of the door with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Spike shook his head, clearing the pictures from his mind, then sneered at her. "Sorry, Slayer, but my nightdreams are much more interesting than listening to your yammering." 

"Fine, I am so gone," Buffy said. She turned, yanked open the door and left, slamming it shut behind her. 

He stared at the closed door for a moment. "One of these days, my nightdream is going to become reality," he muttered, then turned and made his way to the bathroom to take his three thousandth cold shower. 

 

End


End file.
